vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flonne
Summary Kind and innocent, Flonne is obsessed with love and justice. Originally sent to assassinate Overlord Laharl, Flonne's nature quickly proved her incapable of doing so, which eventually led to her joining Laharl's forces in hopes of softening his attitude. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly higher | 3-C | 2-A Name: Fallen Angel Flonne Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Female Age: 1,518 Classification: Angel Trainee, Fallen Angel, Archangel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled archer and staff wielder, Magic, Healing, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth, Light, Darkness, Electricity, Soul, and Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Toon Force, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Can break the fourth wall, Invisibility (To anyone who doesn't believe in angels), Creation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (can inflict poison, sleep, paralysis, charm, forget, cursing, and shrink), Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Statistics Reduction, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Soul Manipulation and hostile Reality Warping and Toon Force effects, Limited Empathy, Can combine attacks with allies to dramatically amplify the power of the combined attack, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit ghosts), Homing Attack, Attack Reflection, Dimensional Storage, Matter Manipulation, Portal Creation, Glyph Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Duplication, Hellfire Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction (There body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Resistance Negation (Her attacks can bypass Fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the death blow status), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Damage Reduction (Can lower the damage of attacks of those effected by a status effect), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of there fire, ice, air, and light attacks by 30%), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the deathblow status), Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects) Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly higher (Is comparable to Laharl, Who can destroyer every star in the sky) | Galaxy level (Should be stronger then the Flora Beast who can do this, and those that can use Galaxy Comet) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Etna and Laharl, who was able to fight characters like Alexader, Adell, and Baal) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be faster than the Prinny) | Massively FTL+ (Can dodge Omega Star) | Massively FTL+ (Is 20x faster then those that can out speed the Big bang skill) Lifting Strength: Class Z (can easily rip the moon from it's orbit) | Pre-Stellar (Capable of physically matching characters who can pull several giant planets towards themselves with relative ease) | Pre-Stellar (Same as before) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly higher | Galactic | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level, possibly higher | Galaxy level | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Etna and Laharl, who have shown to take attacks from characters like Alexander, and Adell, As well servived attacks from Pram) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee to interplanetary with melee attacks, and projectiles, Interstellar with spells | Galactic with spells and projectiles | universal with Big Bang, and magic | Multiversal+ with spells Standard Equipment: Her wand, staves, various bows and arrows, miscellaneous equipment. Intelligence: Above Average usually, with over a millennia of accumulated combat experience, angel training, and general wisdom. However, her intelligence can be inconsistent at times. Weaknesses: She is very reluctant to kill, and is quite naive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Poison Arrow:' Shoots a magic-enhanced arrow. Can inflict Poison. *'Dark Flash:' Telekinetically holds enemies in place before firing a dark arrow that pierces through all enemies in a line. Can inflict Deprave. *'Delta Split:' Creates two doppelgangers that assist her in surrounding a single opponent, each firing a single, powerful, energy-enhanced arrow at them. Can inflict Sleep. *'Sturmhimmel:' Jumps into the sky, then unleashes a rain of titanic lightning bolts fired from the bow. Can inflict Paralysis. *'Zielregen:' From a distance, fire a rapid volley of arrows that rain down upon a targeted area, then explode. Can inflict Forget. *'Doppelganger:' Stops time, then creates 20 clones, and then fires 20 arrows that hit Just as time resumes. *'Spiral Blast:' Leaps above an enemy and fires a multitude of ice-elemental energy blasts from the bow, which converge upon an enemy. *'Arrow Trap:' Fires arrows around an enemy in a circle, causing the floor to give way to a cartoon-like bottomless pit. Can inflict forget. *'Zip Shot:' Fires an arrow past an enemy from a distance, causing it and an attached rope to embed themselves into distant terrain. She then rides the rope like a zip-line using the bow, kicking the targeted enemy and smashing them into the terrain. *'Spear Surfing:' Fires a giant ice energy-imbued arrow before jumping on top of it and riding around enemies, firing arrows at them from all sides, and concluding by crashing the giant arrow into them. * Lightning Flash: Fires a lightning-imbued arrow skyward that erratically ricochets about before descending upon its target. *'Flaming Dragon:' Fires an arrow that transforms into a dragon made of flames that chomps down upon the targeted area. *'Galaxy Comet:' Flies into distant space, then gathering energy into a single, powerful arrow that annihilates all planets in its path, and causes all stars it hits to go supernova. *'Fire:' Various fire spells that blast enemies with magical fire. Some of the strongest variants include the summoning of otherworldly entities to assist in doing so. *'Wind:' Various wind spells that blast enemies with magical wind. Some of the strongest variants include the summoning of otherworldly entities to assist in doing so. *'Ice:' Various ice spells that blast enemies with magical ice. Some of the strongest variants include the summoning of otherworldly entities to assist in doing so. *'Star:' Various star spells that blast enemies with magical otherworldly energy. Some of the strongest variants include the summoning of otherworldly entities to assist in doing so. *'Heal:' Various heal spells that restore the HP of affected units. Some of the strongest variants include the summoning of otherworldly entities to assist in doing so. *'Power of Love:' Heals and cures all ailments of surrounding units. *'Holy Arrows:' Rains down feather-like arrows at range. *'Divine Ray:' Unleashes a massive spread of divine lasers. *'Flonnezilla:' Changes reality and transforms herself into a Godzilla like being. *'Dragon Meow:' Calls forth a dark dragon to attack an enemy. *'Tri-Dra Meow: '''Calls forth a dragon to attack an enemy with it's flame breath. *'Love Knuckle!:' Flonne charges her fist with love energy and strikes the opponent. *'Great Flonzor X:' Flonne summons her great robot to shoot its hand at her enemies, resulting in an explosion. She then flies away on top of the hand and poses like a tokusatsu anime heroine with the sign 'Great Flonzor X' beside her. '''Key:' Early game | Mid game | Late game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nipponverse Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Martial Artists Category:Pilots Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Staff Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Bow Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Portal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Matter Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Purification Users